


keep your eyes on me

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band), Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, CEO Yixing, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M, bc yes that needs a tag, im cry, they're just so visually pleasing ok, this is a really self-indulgent ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: baekhyun usually comes home to an empty apartment, but tonight yixing and hyeran have a surprise.





	keep your eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> this is for bianca just because ❤ also like it's kinda her fault this ot3 exists aT ALL but i also can't blame her bc i'm in love with it okay jUST IMAGINE HOW BEAUTIFUL THEY'D BE TOGETHER AND CRY WITH ME

Baekhyun is used to coming home an empty apartment. Between himself and his partners, he's the one with the most normal schedule despite being a corporate lawyer at one of the most reputable companies in town. Most days, like this one, he picks up something to eat on the way back, because he's a menace in the kitchen, especially without anyone there to help him.

Today, he's got a sandwich from Subway and is looking forward to lounging on the couch as he eats and catches up on the latest episode of a drama that Chanyeol got him hooked on a couple of days ago. It's been a long day dealing with minor cases, and relaxing for awhile before the others get home sounds like a good plan.

He doesn't expect to find Hyeran home already, sitting right at the couch where Baekhyun had envisioned himself, her legs spread and feet perched on the edge of the coffee table. The summery dress she's wearing has been rucked up to her waist, one of the thin straps slipping of her shoulder, and she's got her head leaning back against the back of the couch. Her eyes are shut, and her pretty fingers sink into Yixing's dark black hair from where's got his head between her legs.

Baekhyun drops his sandwich from one hand and his keys slip out from the other, clanging loudly against the hardwood floor. That finally seems to catch their attention. Hyeran rolls her head to the side, her long hair falling off her shoulder, and Yixing, oh god, Yixing lifts up to look over at Baekhyun, his mouth, his chin blatantly wet from eating Hyeran out. He licks his lips and smiles and Baekhyun fucking groans.

"You guys," he says, edging on a whine. "You should warn a person."

"Where's the fun in that?" Hyeran asks with a little smirk. Her fingers are still in Yixing's hair, but she's no longer holding on tight, instead gently petting him, letting his stylish up-do fall apart with every touch.

"I thought you were both working late tonight," Baekhyun says. He can't take their eyes off them, gaze lingering on Hyeran's thighs, the line of Yixing's jaw. Yixing's still in his fancy work suit, and as he watches, takes in the way Hyeran's toes curl, Baekhyun's pretty sure he's got his fingers working her open now, too.

"We thought we'd surprise you," Yixing says as Baekhyun finally picks up his food and his keys and steps further into the apartment. "I know we've both been busy, so we haven't had much of a chance to spend together in the evenings."

"But you couldn't even wait for me?" Baekhyun pouts. When he gets close enough, he's pleased to see his suspicions confirmed; Yixing's got three fingers working Hyeran open and she's starting to tremble, a little, a telltale sign that she's close. He wonders when they got home, how long they've been at it, Yixing taking her apart slowly like this, waiting for his return just so he could see them up to no good. He swallows thickly, practically feels all the blood in his veins rush south the longer he stares.

"It's been a long day," Yixing says and that makes Baekhyun laugh, because, yes, he understands that. "And you should've seen her in this dress. Stunning."

Hyeran manages to roll her eyes, which is impressive seeing as she's clenching her fingers against the edge of the couch now. "Always such a flatterer, you are," she says, but then smiles. She looks up at Baekhyun and lifts a brow questioningly. "Are you gonna stand there, or are you gonna join us?"

Baekhyun's having a good time just watching, to be honest. "I'm gonna eat," he says after a long moment of consideration. "You guys finish up and I'll join you after."

Hyeran makes a soft humming noise as if she's not sure he can actually wait out that long, but then she laughs and turns back to Yixing. "You heard him," she says, pushing him back down between her thighs. "Finish up."

Yixing clearly doesn't waste anytime because as Baekhyun heads to the kitchen, the next sound he hears is a sharp moan. He grins, arousal settling low his belly while his heart grows warm. He's really fucking glad to be home.

Baekhyun makes it through half of his sandwich, sitting at their dining table, when he finally hears Hyeran come. She's never very loud--that's usually reserved for Baekhyun--but she makes these little noises that have him setting his food down and pressing a palm to his cock through his pants. He's only half-hard, but he knows it won't stay that way for very long, not when he can hear Yixing's breathless laughter, the slight creak of the couch as Yixing undoubtedly joins her, the familiar sounds of them kissing.

Baekhyun jumps to his feet to get a glass of water, his throat suddenly parched. He's refilling it a minute later when Hyeran and Yixing stumble into the kitchen, laughing, breathless. Yixing's hair is a mess and Hyeran's dress is all wrinkled, but they look bright and beautiful and Baekhyun stares at them both as he drinks. Hyeran falls into his vacated seat at the table and takes a bite out of his sandwich as Yixing walks over to Baekhyun. His warm hands settle on Baekhyun's waist and he waits until Baekhyun finishes drinking to kiss him. It makes Baekhyun moan instantly, stepping in closer to press their bodies together, Yixing's chest firm against his, the hard line of his cock brushes just against Baekhyun's. His lips still taste of Hyeran and Baekhyun can't get enough.

"This is really a good view," Hyeran comments from the other side of the kitchen counter. She's got her feet propped up on the chair beside her and a little bit of crumbs from the sandwich bread around her lips that she easily licks off when Baekhyun pulls away to glance at her from over Yixing's shoulder. "Keep going." She waves her hand at them.

Baekhyun snorts, amused, but Yixing is kissing him again before he gets the chance to reply. That's fine, because Baekhyun didn't really have anything good to say. He's gently pushed back against the fridge, the handle digging into his back, but the warmth of Yixing's mouth against his is enough to make it worth it. He reaches around Yixing's waist to grab his ass in his hands, laughs as Yixing groans into their kiss. Yixing presses in even closer and Baekhyun's shoulder bumps a magnet off the fridge door and to the floor.

It makes them both laugh, parting long enough to look at each other. Yixing rubs his thumbs in little circles at Baekhyun's waist, and asks after a moment, "So are you ready to play now?"

Baekhyun slides a thigh between his legs, presses against his cock through his fancy pants. "What do you think?" he replies, lips curling into a smirk.

They end up in the bedroom in a flash, and Baekhyun sits at the edge of their large bed watching as Yixing slips out of his suit jacket and sets it over the back of the armchair they have in the corner of the room. He easily pops open his cufflinks, the silver shining in the light. They're a pair Baekhyun and Hyeran had gotten him for his last birthday and it ignites a little flame of pleasure in Baekhyun's gut. He stands, stepping up to Yixing so he can begin to undo the buttons on his crisp, white dress shirt.

Baekhyun's heart is loud in his ears but it's not that he's nervous. He's excited, full of anticipation. Yixing's eyes never leave his, and they're dark, full of want, like he's seconds from devouring Baekhyun but is holding himself back for now. Baekhyun hopes he won't be so controlled later. He wants Yixing to let loose, needs it, _craves_ it, because it has been awhile since they've had the time to do this properly.

All three of them.

Baekhyun hears Hyeran walking into the room before he sees her, because he's still staring at Yixing. Once Yixing's shirt is unbuttoned, exposing his beautiful skin, his defined abs, Baekhyun slides the shirt over his shoulders, down his arms. It lands on the floor and stays there as Baekhyun's hands find Yixing's belt.

Undressing Yixing like this, with both Yixing and Hyeran watching, makes Baekhyun feel simultaneously powerful and vulnerable, like the tiniest wrong move will suddenly get him into trouble. Of course, when it's with these two, Baekhyun sometimes enjoys causing trouble.

He's not in that mood tonight though, no. Tonight he just wants. He wants to feel and taste and touch. He wants to hear Hyeran moaning his name and Yixing moaning hers. He wants to breathe in the scent of Yixing's cologne that clings to his skin. He wants to watch the way they both come undone.

Yixing's pants slide down his firm thighs with ease and he steps out of them when Baekhyun crouches down to his ankles, kicks them away. He attempts to pull Baekhyun back up to his feet, but Baekhyun's got other plans. He settles on his knees, reaches up to drag Yixing's black boxer briefs down, too, until those are discarded as well and Yixing is left beautiful and naked, his hard cock curved toward his stomach, wearing nothing but his diamond earring and expensive gold watch.

Behind him, Hyeran whistles. It breaks the thick tension in the air as Baekhyun laughs, and Yixing does too. Baekhyun throws a look at her over his shoulder, and she's leaning back against the headboard. She's lost her dress in the time it took Baekhyun to strip Yixing, wearing a pair of matching lacy underwear. Her legs stretch out across the bed and suddenly Baekhyun is torn between wanting to touch her and wanting to suck Yixing's cock.

Thankfully Hyeran makes the decision for him.

"Go on," she says. "I want to watch."

And, well, Baekhyun's never been able to deny her anything. He turns back to Yixing, grinning up at him, and Yixing lifts a hand up to cup the side of Baekhyun's face. His thumb rubs along Baekhyun's cheek, before drifting along to let his fingers pull on Baekhyun's left ear. Baekhyun wraps his hands around Yixing's cock and takes him into his mouth.

Yixing moans, Hyeran moans, and Baekhyun's sure he does too, but it's muffled around Yixing's cock. That only makes Yixing slide his hands into Baekhyun's hair, pulling from the roots to keep him in place the way he knows Baekhyun likes. Baekhyun lets his tongue drag along the the underside, pulls back enough to swirl it around the tip, laughing when Yixing takes in a sharp breath. He flicks his gaze up at him, watches the way Yixing falls apart.

At first it's slow, only miniscule little signs like the clench of Yixing’s jaw, but soon enough it builds, his thighs tightening under Baekhyun's palms as he slides his hands over, the furrow of his brows, the heavy heat of his eyes that never wavers from Baekhyun's face. That had taken awhile to get used to, in the beginning, when all of this started. Yixing had looked at Baekhyun in a different way than Hyeran had, and Baekhyun had shied away at first, squirming embarrassingly under his gaze until he grew used to it, demanded it, delighted in it.

Now he pulls off Yixing's cock entirely to breathe, preens up at him as he licks his lips. Yixing groans, eyes narrowing like he knows what Baekhyun's doing. He releases Baekhyun's hair to take his cock in a hand, cupping Baekhyun's jaw in the other, and drags his cock along the side of Baekhyun's face.

"Fuck," Baekhyun moans, and eagerly takes him back into his mouth, sinking right to the base so he can hear Yixing's low sound of pleasure.

Yixing doesn't last much longer than that, tightening his fingers back in Baekhyun's hair when he comes a couple of minutes later. Baekhyun swallows him down, grimacing only a little when Yixing finally pulls back, jaw aching. He still manages to smirk up at Yixing and says, "That was pretty fast for you."

"I think you forget how good you are with your mouth sometimes," Yixing says, and his voice comes out breathless.

Hyeran laughs. "Please. He _never_ forgets that," she says, and Baekhyun's smirk only grows.

"Isn't it a good thing that I don't?" he says as he pulls himself to his feet. His knees ache a bit but he's sure that will fade away soon. He stretches his arms over his head and turns to Hyeran, lets his eyes drag slowly up from her ankles to her face.

She quirks a brow at him. "Come here already," she says and Baekhyun doesn't hesitate a second before climbing onto the bed, sliding up between her legs.

She cups his face in her soft hands and kisses him hard. Baekhyun feels himself melting against her; she's so good at getting right under his skin, pulls him right where she wants him, curling a leg around his hip to drag him close. He falls into her, pliant as a puppet under her control, but it's exactly where he wants to be. He can feel the heat of her body through his clothes, and suddenly wishes he was far less dressed.

Fortunately, Hyeran seems to have had the same thought because her hands fall to the hem of his button-up shirt and tugs up until they have to part so Baekhyun can take it off. "Much better," Hyeran says, eyes landing on his chest, dipping lower to his abs as her fingers slide over the muscles.

Baekhyun laughs softly, and then glances to the side when he feels the bed dip, Yixing sliding onto the mattress beside Hyeran, still in all his naked glory. Yixing grins at him and says, "You should take off the rest of your clothes."

"Yeah," Hyeran agrees. "And then you should fuck me."

The words go straight to Baekhyun's dick. He's done a good job at ignoring his own arousal, but the prospect of pushing into Hyeran is too enticing to pass up. He climbs off the bed so he can quickly strip out of his clothes, almost trips over his feet when Hyeran pulls Yixing into a slow, open-mouthed kiss. Yixing laughs against her, flattens his palm against her stomach, trails down to rub at her through her panties. She moans, and Baekhyun is struck watching them, heat fizzling through his veins. It's been just over a year since the first time he'd seen them kiss, but it still makes his heart pound, a grin stretching across his face.

He really fucking loves them.

Yixing breaks away from Hyeran first when Baekhyun returns to the bed, and he leans up, sliding a hand to the nape of Baekhyun's neck and drawing him down into a kiss. Baekhyun smiles against his lips, but soon moans at the familiar touch of Hyeran's fingers around his cock. He pulls back, glancing down at her, and says, "How do you want me?"

Hyeran makes a soft humming noise, and then wraps her legs around his waist again. "Just like this," she says, and Baekhyun laughs, dips down to kiss her, too.

Beside him, he hears the sound of the bedside table drawer opening, Yixing undoubtedly grabbing condoms and lube, and when the drawer closes with a rattling thud, does Baekhyun press one last kiss to Hyeran's lips. He unwraps her legs from his waist so he can kneel comfortably between them, and looks up in time to see Yixing unclasping his watch to set aside onto the table. Yixing catches his eye and smiles, and Baekhyun returns it, sliding his hands up Hyeran’s thighs until he’s able to hook his fingers into her underwear and smoothly pull them off, tossing them over the edge of the bed.

He lets his hands slide back up her legs, enjoying the slight tremble of her body under his touch and the way she sighs in pleasure when he finally presses his fingers over her folds. She's still wet from earlier, and that only makes Baekhyun's arousal grow, remembering how good she looked while Yixing ate her out, remembering the sounds she made when she came. He wants to do that for her again.

"I don't need you to finger me," she says breathlessly. "Just fuck me."

"Patience," he teases as he pushes in two fingers. She likes this, he knows, has known for a few years that he can get her off easily with just his fingers.

"Says the most impatient one of us all," laughs Yixing as he settles back more comfortably against the sheets. He slides his left hand down to rest at Hyeran's hip, and wraps his right around the base of his soft cock. Baekhyun licks his lips as he stares for a moment, but looks away when Hyeran makes a low noise when he curls his fingers exactly how she likes it.

"Get in me already," she says, swatting his chest with the back of her hand, and Baekhyun laughs, reaches for the condom that Yixing had set aside.

It's quick work to prepare himself, hissing under his breath as he touches his cock for the first time that night, and then he's pressing in closer, tugging Hyeran against him so he can feel the curve of her ass against his thighs, and finally, finally slides in. He moans, low, and loud, and long, and it's only a little embarrassing, because Hyeran is making this delighted noise of satisfaction that makes it all worth it. She's grabbing his arms, holding on as he bottoms out, and then before she can tell him to move, he pulls back and pushes in again.

"Oh fuck, yes," Hyeran breathes out, and Yixing laughs softly as he leans over to kiss her temple, the side of her face. "Do that again."

"That's the plan," Baekhyun says with a grin, snapping his hips a little faster as he sets a steady rhythm for the two of them. He can't take his eyes off of her, watches the way her skin glistens with sweat, the swell of her breasts through her lacy bra that she never got around to taking off, the smooth slope of her thighs as they keep him locked in place. She feels so good around him, hot and tight and perfect, and Baekhyun's arousal keeps building with every thrust.

Hyeran's the one who notices Yixing's gotten hard again, releasing her right hand from Baekhyun's arm so she can take his cock in her fingers. "Want more already, huh?" she teases, rubbing her thumb over the slit.

"I always do when I'm with the two of you," Yixing says, words that should be cheesy but that Yixing always manages to say with such conviction, such genuinity, that it has Hyeran surging up to kiss him, and Baekhyun's heart so, so warm. He leans forward, closer, whines loudly until Hyeran pulls back with a laugh and lets Baekhyun kiss Yixing, too, and it's really something, to be pressing into Hyeran while kissing Yixing, feeling both of them at once. Baekhyun loves it, and right now he wants even more.

"You should fuck me," he whispers when he pulls back, and for a moment, it's like everything goes still as Hyeran and Yixing drink in his words. "Fuck me while I fuck Hyeran. Please."

Yixing's eyes turn dark, and his Adam's apple bobs in his throat as he swallows. Baekhyun stares at it, desperate, like it'll answer his request, and then jerks his gaze back up to Yixing's face when he laughs. "Greedy, aren't you?" he says.

"Yes," Baekhyun agrees, because he definitely is and they all know it. "You're gonna do it though, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," Yixing says without hesitation, his eyes dark and full of dark desire. “As if I'll pass up the chance to fuck you if you want it."

"I want it, I do. Please, Yixing."

"Shhh," Yixing says in that soothing voice of his that never fails to calm Baekhyun down. He lets out a deep breath, tension bleeding out of his shoulders, and smiles at Yixing, who reaches up to pat Baekhyun's cheek softly. "Relax. Focus on Hyeran. I'll get to you in a second."

Baekhyun turns back to Hyeran, who's been watching them with a little fond smile on her face. When she meets his eyes, he says, "Hi."

She giggles. "Hi," she says back. "You're cute."

Baekhyun grins. "I know."

She rolls her eyes. "Come here," she says, holding her arms out for him and Baekhyun goes, pressing down against her, moving his hands from her hips to rest his forearms on the bed on either side of her shoulders. He picks back up where they left off, rolling his hips into her as she finds his lips, slow, teasing, sweet kisses that make his heart burn in his chest. Her fingers slip into the hair at the nape of his neck, and it's all suddenly much more intimate, soft, reminds him of the nights before Yixing had come along. Those days were great, but this, having both of them, it's infinitely better.

He feels more than he sees Yixing leave the bed, the mattress creaking a little at the loss of weight. The lace of Hyeran's bra rubs against Baekhyun's chest, a strange sort of pleasure-pain against his nipples that only makes him harder. Her kisses are turning more desperate, tongue licking into his mouth at a more frantic pace as Baekhyun fucks her a little harder, pushes in a little deeper.

Just as he's starting to think he can't keep this up much longer, familiar hands settle at Baekhyun's hips from behind and slide down to grab his butt. An amused laugh bubbles out of his chest, breaking his kiss with Hyeran as he glances over his shoulder at Yixing who winks at him.

"You're so predictable," Baekhyun says.

"You like it," Yixing replies, giving his ass a good squeeze. "Are you good? Can I start?"

"Yeah, just--" Baekhyun pulls away from Hyeran so he can instead scoot them just a little further up on the bed. Hyeran moans at the movement and Baekhyun bites his lower lip to keep from coming suddenly from how tightly her muscles squeeze around his cock. Once they're settled, he looks back at Yixing. "Let's do this."

The first press of Yixing's lube-slick fingers makes Baekhyun groan low into Hyeran's collarbone. This part is almost the worst, because he can't move yet. He can only wait for Yixing to open him up while still being wrapped so well within Hyeran's delicious heat. Hyeran distracts him, though, fingers dancing up and down the curve of Baekhyun's spine, whispering little things into his ear.

"How does it feel?" she asks, when Yixing pushes in a second finger.

"His fingers are so good, aren't they?" she says, when Yixing curls them just right, pressing against Baekhyun's prostate.

"You could come just like this, couldn't you?" she whispers, her lips brushing against the shell of Baekhyun's ear, sending a shiver through his veins. He rocks back instinctively against Yixing's fingers, and then pushes forward into Hyeran again, and she gasps, surprised, clenches her fingers into his hair. "Tell me," she says, urgently.

"Yes," Baekhyun says. "Yes, yes, fuck, I could. I could come like this, you know I could."

"But it wouldn't be enough would it?" says Yixing, as he smooths his free hand over Baekhyun's ass, to the small of his back.

Baekhyun swallows thickly, shaking his head. Hyeran brushes his hair out of his face as he says, "No, please, Yixing. Please fuck me."

Yixing doesn't answer. Instead he pushes in a third finger and chuckles softly at Baekhyun's immediate groan. The stretch is good and Baekhyun wriggles back again for more, even as he pushes a hand between his and Hyeran's bodies to wrap his fingers just around the base of his cock. He can't come before Yixing is even inside him.

Hyeran is gently letting her hands slip from his hair down the side of his face. When he looks at her, she smiles, that beautiful smile of hers that still makes his knees go weak. She scrunches her face back up at him and when he laughs, she pokes his nose. Then she glances over Baekhyun's shoulder, undoubtedly back at Yixing, and says something in Mandarin that Baekhyun doesn't understand.

It makes Yixing laugh, whatever it is, and then he says, "Okay," back. That much Baekhyun knows, and he's about to complain about the secrecy when Yixing's fingers suddenly leave him and the blunt head of his cock presses inside instead.

"Oh fuck," Baekhyun gasps, dropping his forehead against Hyeran's shoulder as he takes a steadying breath. Yixing is thick and always stretches him so well, and he's careful, as he pushes in, his left hand rubbing soothing little circles over Baekhyun's hip.

It feels incredible, but almost too much, having them both like this. They've barely moved and Yixing's only just settled, his hips coming up flush against Baekhyun's ass. Baekhyun can't see him but he can hear him, Yixing's heavy breaths as he waits for Baekhyun to give the go ahead. Baekhyun's not even sure how much time passes until the overwhelming feeling of being trapped between Hyeran's slick heat and Yixing's hard cock finally fades back and he's able to breathe. He knows it's only going to become more intense soon, but he's grateful for this moment of reprieve. Just Yixing's hands on his waist, Hyeran's still in his hair, the gentle warmth of their bodies bleeding through his skin.

"Baby?" Yixing says, when it starts to become too much, he slides a hand up Baekhyun's back, gently squeezes the nape of Baekhyun's neck. "You okay?"

Baekhyun licks his lips and nods. "Yeah--yeah," he croaks out. "Yeah, I'm good. You can--fuck--you can move."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Baekhyun says at the same time Hyeran swats his shoulder with the back of her hand and exclaims, "If one of you doesn't move _right now_ , I'm going to _die_."

There's a short pause, and then Baekhyun and Yixing laugh together, Baekhyun drawing back so he can look down at her. She's flushed a little pink and is staring at them both with desperate determination but slowly smiles, her eyes softening. All the tension from earlier has faded and Baekhyun says, "Well, we can't have that now, can we?"

He glances at Yixing over his shoulder with a grin. "You heard her," he says. "Move already."

Yixing matches his grin with one of his own, leans forward so he can plant a kiss to Baekhyun's mouth. "Okay," he says, and then everything seems to happen all at once.

Yixing moves; cock sliding back out so he can press forward again, and it's Baekhyun that moans, deep in his chest. The gentle force of Yixing's thrust pushes Baekhyun into Hyeran, and she only tightens around him, sweet and slick and so good, and Baekhyun curls his fingers into the sheets as he struggles to keep himself grounded.

It's not the first time they have done this, but it has been awhile. It takes them a couple of minutes before everything falls smoothly into place, bodies moving together with ease, hands pressing against warm skin, mouths against each other, muffling moans and desperate pleas for more. Baekhyun's already certain he's going to come first. Like this, between them, it's too much to hold back. All he can do is let Yixing's powerful thrusts rock him deep into Hyeran and push back against him for more, groan after groan falling from his lips at the way Hyeran almost seems to keep him locked in place.

He manages to slide a hand between their bodies, down against Hyeran's stomach to rub his fingers just over her clit and she cries out loudly in surprise, back arching up into the pleasure. "Oh my god--I'm--" she says, her words coming out in staccato gasps. "I'm so close, so close, please--Yixing, oh fuck, Baekhyun--Just like that, I--"

Baekhyun kisses her, swallows down her words with a muffled moan that resonates in his chest, spreads out through his veins. He feels it in his toes, in the tips of his fingers, in every drop of sweat that clings to his forehead, itches at the nape of his neck. Hyeran's hands slide across his back, nails dragging lines down the skin, and Yixing's press even more firm at his waist as he snaps his hips. The pleasure is so intense, it takes over him, making it impossible for Baekhyun to focus on anything other than how good everything feels. Hyeran's soft whimpers against his lips, Yixing's mouth peppering kisses against the nape of his neck. He can even feel the way Yixing and Hyeran lace their hands together over his back.

The love, the sweet sensation, it finally pulls Baekhyun under. He pushes deep into Hyeran one last time and comes just like that, breaking away from their kiss to groan against her shoulder. All the tension bleeds from his body with his delicious release, and soon his groan of pleasure turns into a breathless laugh of delight.

"Stop fucking laughing and make. Me. Come," Hyeran demands, which only makes Baekhyun laugh all the harder.

"As you wish," he says. It's easier now, when he's not so desperate to come, to focus on getting Hyeran there as well. He pulls back just enough to make it easier to rub his fingers over her clit with purpose this time, and it doesn't take very long at all for her to squeeze around his softening cock and finish, grabbing Baekhyun's arms tight between her fingers as she tips her head back. She makes the same soft noises as she did earlier, when Yixing made her come on the couch, but this time Baekhyun can see the way her eyelashes flutter against her cheeks, the way her lips part and her skin burns pink. She's stunning, and Baekhyun will ever tire of seeing her like this.

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous," Baekhyun breathes, and now Hyeran is the one laughing breathlessly, peering her eyes open to look up at him.

"I know," she says, in the same sort of tone Baekhyun had used earlier, and lets Baekhyun sweep down to kiss her again.

It's only when their kisses turn into even more quiet laughter, does Yixing slide a hand up Baekhyun's back, as if in reminder that he's there, even though Baekhyun never really forgot. He twists around just enough to look back at him and Yixing's wearing this sweet, sweet smile on his face and he lets his hand travel up to brush over Baekhyun's cheek.

"Good?" he asks, glancing between Baekhyun and Hyeran.

"Yeah," Baekhyun says with a wide smile that can't seem to leave his face. "Need some help?"

"That'd be nice," Yixing says.

Baekhyun laughs, tilts his head in consideration as he looks Yixing up and down. He can feel him still hard inside of him, but knows he's close from the way he's gripping Baekhyun's hips in an effort to stay under control. "What do you want?" Baekhyun asks, because he wants to make Yixing feel good, wants to give Yixing whatever he wants. "I can suck you off again."

Yixing shakes his head, sweat-damp hair falling into his face that he doesn't bother to push away, keeping his hands on Baekhyun instead. "No, I want to feel you like this," he says, and that only makes Baekhyun's chest fill with sudden warmth all over again.

He licks his lips and doesn't miss the way Yixing's gaze follows the movement. Then, he makes a decision. "Okay," he says. "Just let me move--"

He pulls out of Hyeran with a wet shlick that makes the both of them groan. "Fuck," Hyeran mumbles as she stretches her legs out, follows with her arms over her head as Baekhyun gently eases himself off Yixing's cock, too.

It's such a strange feeling, being so suddenly empty and open. A chill runs through his veins from the lack of heat from Hyeran and Yixing's bodies and Baekhyun pouts, not liking it one bit. He's quick to strip off his condom, knotting and tossing it into the small bin beside the bed, then falling onto the mattress next to Hyeran. He rolls over onto his back and waves Yixing close. 

"Fuck me," he says and Yixing laughs, shaking his head a little in amusement even as he slides right back between Baekhyun's legs and pushes his cock in place again. "Oh yeah," Baekhyun sighs, hooking his legs around Yixing's waist. His knees and thighs ache from his earlier position but he doesn't care. He holds onto Yixing as he fucks him again, enjoying each and every hard, fast thrust that has Yixing groaning and Baekhyun almost certain he'll grow hard again.

Beside him, Hyeran curls onto her side to watch, twisting her hair back away from her face and pressing a kiss to the curve of Baekhyun's shoulder. He smiles at her, finds her hand against the sheets and slides their fingers together as Yixing's pace stutters, his cock pulsing inside of Baekhyun, close, so close. With his free hand, Baekhyun draws Yixing in, fingers in his hair, lips against his lips, and squeezes his muscles tight around Yixing's cock deliberately.

Yixing's moan comes deep from his chest, his teeth catch on Baekhyun's lower lip, but that's it. That's all it takes for him to come, finally, hips jerking once, twice, before he buries himself in all the way for the last time. "Fuck, baby," Yixing groans against Baekhyun's mouth, "fuck, that was so--"

"Amazing? Incredible? Life-changing?" Baekhyun supplies with a smug grin. It only lasts for a second because Hyeran is pinching his arm in response and Baekhyun yelps, pouting instead as he looks at her.

"Don't inflate his ego anymore than it already is," Hyeran tells Yixing, ignoring Baekhyun. "You're the one who did most of the work."

Yixing laughs as he pulls back, rubbing a hand over Baekhyun's thigh when he whines in protest. "He did suck me off, so there's that," he says and Baekhyun narrows his eyes at the both of them.

"You guys are so mean to me," he says with mock offense. He's already crumbling under their amused smiles and before long, he's leaning up on his elbows so he can kiss Yixing again. Yixing returns it with a soft chuckle, gentle fingers tracing along Baekhyun's jawline, slipping into his hair. When they part, a few minutes later, Hyeran is there, taking Baekhyun's place to kiss Yixing, too. Baekhyun watches with a smile, with his heart warm in his chest. Sometimes it amazes Baekhyun, just how far they've come in the past year. Baekhyun, being with Yixing, and being with Hyeran, that's comfortable, that's normal, but being with them both, together, seeing _them_ together, that's still a little new.

But they fit well together, just like Baekhyun always thought they would. And sometimes, too, he's proud of bringing them together like this, even if really, he wouldn't be with Yixing at all, if it wasn't for Hyeran.

He curls a hand around her elbow and gently tugs her away from Yixing when simply watching turns into undeniable craving. "Kiss me, too," he whines, and Hyeran, laughing, cups his face in her hands and does.

They fall apart some time later, Yixing slipping from between Baekhyun's legs and throwing out his condom, Hyeran finally unhooking her bra as she climbs off the bed, tossing it to the floor as she leaves to shower. "Join me if you want," she calls back to them, but Baekhyun honestly hates moving after sex and instead wraps himself up in the blankets, peering up at Yixing who perches on the edge of the bed and smiles fondly down at him.

"We should clean up, too," Yixing says, reaching out to brush Baekhyun's hair back from his face.

"No, we should snuggle," Baekhyun returns.

It makes Yixing laugh and he's tugging Baekhyun out of the sheets with practiced ease. "There's plenty of time for that later," he says. "We have all night."

Baekhyun does like the sound of that. He doesn't like saying it aloud often, but he's missed Yixing and Hyeran lately. Yixing's especially busy these days, working on a major deal with a new business partner and spending far too many nights in his office instead of coming home. It's the tough life of a CEO, and despite being used to it, Baekhyun's so glad to have him here, coming home as he did earlier to seeing them both instead of an empty apartment. He lets himself be drawn up into Yixing's arms, stopping long enough to kiss him, and then says, "All night, huh?"

"Yes," Yixing says as he leads Baekhyun into the bathroom. Hyeran smiles at them through the glass of the shower door. "All night to do anything you want."

"Does that mean I can fuck you?" Hyeran says once they've stepped into the shower behind her. There's just enough space for the three of them and Hyeran slides up to Yixing, grabs his ass pointedly. "It's been so long."

Yixing groans, hips bucking instinctively against her in response. "If that's what you want," he says in a low voice full of promise.

"I do," Hyeran and Baekhyun say together, and then laugh, Baekhyun grinning as he wraps his arms around Yixing's back and perches his chin on his shoulder.

"If we're just gonna fuck again, isn't this shower pointless?" he says, but Hyeran shakes her head.

"Yixing and I came straight home. We haven't eaten," she says. "Let's order something first, okay?"

Baekhyun thinks curling up on the couch with food, Hyeran, and Yixing sounds just as nice as watching Hyeran fuck Yixing with her favorite strap-on. It has been awhile, but Baekhyun's sure he can wait another hour or two. Maybe Hyeran can fuck him with it, too.

"Okay," he says after a moment, and smiles as Hyeran leans forward to kiss him over Yixing's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i have a lot of ideas for a backstory to this so i might get around to writing how they met/got together at some point! just in case it wasn't clear in this, baekhera have been dating for a few years when yixing joins them (but for a couple of months or so, baekhyun's actually dating them both (with their knowledge) before xinghera end up closing the gap too)! 
> 
> 2\. im sorry all i seem to write anymore is baekxing lmao
> 
> 3\. i hope you enjoyed this little self-indulgent porn XD threesomes are so hard /lies on the floor


End file.
